


Voice In My Head

by Serenitous



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Paperbag boi must look for BH, Paperhat - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenitous/pseuds/Serenitous
Summary: Flug has the weekly invention to present to BlackHat before they start the recording for the ad. Blackhat is nowhere to be found. All Flug has is Blackhat's voice in his head to find him, and the captors are unknown.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. This story is made up as i go, I am hoping to make it more intricate later.

His 3rd cup of coffee this morning, it’s a necessity at this point.

 

Flug had been staying up late working on 2 projects. One was for new weapon technology and the other was a small one he did for himself. Something for relaxation and entertainment in this hellhole. Ok, Blackhat’s house wasn’t _that_ bad, sometimes. Honestly from what Flug had heard about him before working here, he expected much worse. Flug knew what Blackhat was capable of.

 

When he arrived for the interview, Blackhat had made a test for him, something to prove him worthy. Blackhat wanted his underlings to fear him as well as respect him. Fear was something Flug had no problem producing when it came to Blackhat. Who wouldn't fear him? He has conquered planets had a way of making humanity bow to his will. Though, it was too easy. Nothing became too much of a challenge. So Blackhat retired and formed his organization for others to succeed in villainy as he did. Maybe not to Blackhat’s extent but, as close as they can come. Even a school was made with his organization for villainy. Flug graduated there with PHDs and excelled in his courses, which was good enough for BH to be allowed an interview. The test was if Flug would show his undying dedication and loyalty as well as respect. However the interview did not go like it usually would.

 

BH seemed interested in Flug as soon as he had stepped into his office. BH could usually tell if someone was a unique villain. He thought how curious it was he was wearing a paper bag over his head too. Was it ugly? Was it dangerous? Was it to hide his identity? Flug had the guts to insist to keep it on when he had told him to remove it. His voice was firm as if the fear he had at the moment he entered been replaced entirely. His attitude changed when he told him to take it off, which only made BH more interested in other things Flug was hiding. He decided not to push him further. Whatever changed in Flug’s head had caught him off- guard. BH was sure to find more secrets of his. He was hired.

 

BH deemed Flug more than capable of what he needed for inventions and products to sell. He wouldn’t let Flug know that though, because BH wanted him to still strive to be greater. It was a method that proved to take effect on him, he wanted to see what Flug could accomplish while working for him. BH made him feel like he could do better, be better, that is the way to become a great villain, just as he had before he retired. Never be satisfied. That is how to succeed.

 

By the end of morning, he had finished his mandatory project. The doctor was quite proud of this weapons upgrade and was excited to present it. He arrived at BH’s office door and knocked. A few moments went by with no response. Strange considering he would have been up earlier anyways. Blackhat was always awake in the morning despite his terrible mood. It was hard to tell if that was from being awake or his usual attitude. Flug knocked again hoping BH just hadn’t heard the first time. Still nothing.

 

As Flug was going to call out for him he felt someone creeping behind him. Flug turned around quickly with an annoyed expression.

 

“Seriously Dementia I've had enough of you trying to scare me. It worked the first time but now I know when your going to jump me.”

 

Dementia gave a long sigh and stood up from her weird-ass lizard position. Flug crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor like an angry mother.

 

“Dementia this isn’t an Animal Planet documentary, you can’t go around attempting to ‘hunt’ me or my hat bots. You’re already traumatizing 505 and he’s a bear, a natural predator.”

 

“What else am I supposed to do around here for fun??”

 

“Your work! Which by the way you’ve been procrastinating for a week now. Why does BH always get after me when you’re being the freeloader here?”

 

Flug sighed after his small rant and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

“Do you know where he is? I’ve knocked on his door 2 times now and no word. I haven't seen him around the mansion either.”

 

“No… makes me sad I can’t see his face when I wake up..”

 

Just when Flug was going to enter his office a strange feeling took over his head. He heard a voice.

 

_**Impatient aren’t you?** _

  
Flug turned around at the sudden voice. It was just Demencia, standing there with a confused look.

 

“I didn’t say anything...”

 

“Huh? Who was that then??”

 

**_Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my voice already._ **

 

“..S-sir?”


	2. Implant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Blackhat can speak through his mind

             “What’s going on? How can you talk to me in my head?”

 

**_I’m guessing you’ve forgotten our encounter. Don’t you remember when you fell unconscious?_ **

 

             “That was your fault.”

 

**_Well it seemed to work._ **

 

             “What worked?”

 

             It was only a few a weeks after Flug had been working at Blackhat’s side when this encounter took place. Flug was working on getting his lab more suitable for himself. He had already hung up some posters he found inspiring ,self motivation and all that shit. He might admit his lab looked a bit... stereotypical of what a geek would have. It wasn’t as if he was denying it, that’s just what flug was. As he stepped back to examine how it looked he bumped into someone behind him. Flug turned around quickly to see Blackhat staring back at him.

 

             “M-my apologies sir...” Blackhat mearly grunted in annoyance as he too looked at what Flug made of his room. He internally cringed at the 2 small boxes which presented figurines of villains from movies, he didn’t say anything though.

 

             “Did you need me sir?” Blackhat looked down at flug and cracked a smile.

 

             “As a matter of fact, I do.” With that said he disappeared in a black smoke, appearing behind flug again. Before he could turn to face him again, Blackhat put his hand on top of his head and turned it forward.

 

             “Stay that way.” Flug could feel his breath and it made the hairs on his neck stand up. Flug did as he said and stayed facing forward, the fear of what was going to do built up anxiety in his chest. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and the other cradled the left side of his head, pulling it slightly. Blackhat’s breathing felt closer on the right side of his neck and flug’s pent up anxiety kept him jumping to conclusions. Wait a second.

 

             “...w-wait are you going tO B-” He was cut off when blackhat bit down on his neck.

 

             “Ack!” Despite the fact that it hurt, he felt something else. It was the last thing he remembered before he passed out. He later woke up in his room, Blackhat sitting on the corner of his bed, wondering if what happened was a dream. Before he was going to ask him he interrupted with a blunt ‘yes’ and left the room.

 

             Even now Flug is trying to figure out why he did that. Ever since that encounter he couldn’t quite get Blackhat out of his head, even in his subconscious when he slept, he was there.

 

**_I can tell you’re still clueless. It isn’t that hard to figure out doctor. When I bit you, I implanted a connection with your mind, using my magic. How else am I talking to you now?_ **

 

            “Well, if you needed me before why didn’t you use your magic to call me to your office instead of screaming for me all the way upstairs?”

 

**_Because it’s a waste to use my powers to contact you for something so minor. This is…different._ **

 

             “I thought the fearful, all powerful, Blackhat with insane powers and who feeds off of other’s suffering would never find himself in a situation not…..minor, according to your standards.”

 

_**I dare you to say that again doctor, don’t forget I have a direct link to your mind. If I wanted to, I could focus my energy on making you do whatever i desire. Fortunately for you, I need to focus it elsewhere, especially now.** _

 

“S-sorry sir...um, where are you by the way? I mean if you’re talking to me now then it’s serious isn't it?.”

 

**_Caught_**

 

“Caught? As in captured? You?”

 

**_I hate it sometimes when your ego gets too big._ **

 

“Oh fuck. That means you need my help?I’ll be known among all villains for saving you!”

 

_**Don’t get ahead of yourself.** _

 

“As far as I know you were on a short trip. What went wrong.”

 

_**Nothing ‘went wrong’. In fact I finished what I originally set out for before an inconvenience passed me. Now I don’t really know where I am.** _

 

_Inconvenience my ass.. If it requires my help to free him then that is a major understatement.._

 

_**WATCH YOURSELF DOCTOR. ARE YOU SO IDIOTIC TO NOT REMEMBER I SAID OUR MINDS ARE LINKED.** _

 

Flug suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head. He guessed it was Blackhat who did it. Now he’ll have to be careful in what his thoughts will contain. Sadly, it isn’t that easy.

 

**_I can do more than merely give you pain. I could control your mind if I saw fit. Now shut up and help me figure out where I am._ **

 


	3. Culprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discovered the culprits, but how they got Blackhat is still to be found out.

The doctor paced around his lab, thinking furiously. Blackhat had absolutely no idea where he was. He described a sudden drain of energy, he had collapsed, still conscious. He was furious and despite his best efforts at attacking anything in his surrounding area, he hadn’t the energy to even stand. Now he found himself alone in darkness, bound. He couldn’t feel or see anything, as if the void became his prison. His only connection now was Flug, his key to somehow make it out of this place.

 

**_For hell’s sake you’re making my own damn head hurt._**

 

“Give me a break, i’m the only one that can even help you at this point. Demencia went on some vacation straight after I told her you wouldn’t be here for a while. Does she even work here??”

 

**_Just take Ibuprofen or something while you brainstorm. I need to regain my strength, and this isn’t helping._ **

 

“Let me try to narrow things down here... Did you get any sight of who drained your powers? Someone we know?”

 

**_A few figures. I have a lot of enemies doctor, but none were capable of capturing me. Once I figure out who did however, they will suffer, at my hands alone._ **

 

Enemies. It’s true, Blackhat has many enemies so narrowing people down might be difficult unless they have more details. Flug had thought of any hero they personally encountered that were still alive. If there were more than one person as Blackhat described then, it wasn’t some single big-shot hero.

 

“Hmm…It might be a group, you know, for strength in numbers and all that. No government organization has figured you out, the FBI doesn’t even have the capability to even try to attack you. Not after last time..”

 

**_They were most disappointing_ **

 

“So what other group do we know of? The Heroic Organization are just as shitty as the FBI, so how did this mystery group manage to find a weak spot?”

 

**_I have an idea..._ **

 

“I know who you’re thinking of.”

 

**_No shit, we can sense each other's thoughts_ **

 

Flug sighed and sat in his chair. The Men Without Hats. ( _cough cough_ if you don’t know what i’m talking about look at some Villainous lore videos. You'll know then :^o)

This group had slipped past them before, and may have done it again. Even had made a website with info on Blackhat and what different agents had discovered. Blackhat had made Demencia take care of a few agents once Blackhat had found and deactivated the site. Guess The Men Without Hats found a way to get back at them. No doubt they have staked their life on stopping blackhats existence, at whatever cost. The 2 agents that got away probably reported to their headquarters of what became of the others. Revenge is a powerful thing.

 

**_Those insignificant, INFERIOR SHITHEADS_ **

 

“ARGH!! Now you’re giving ME a headache! And angry too??” Flug took a breather while listening to Blackhat’s small growls, a crappy attempt at relaxing but..something. He squinted his eyes and rubbed his temples, though it was rough because of the paper bag. Blackhat must have calmed down though. They almost keep a balance to each other's minds. Hopefully Flug could maintain that later…

 

**_I’ll have to stop communicating with you for a while, and see if I can stretch my powers to have the shape of the room mapped out._ **

 

“Uh.. ok do that.” With his voice out of the way, hopefully he could find out more about this Men Without Hats group. There was never a public announcement this group even existing. It seemed to have come out of nowhere when they left their guard down the most. Now that Demencia can’t sniff them out, and 505 is… not really cut out for this, having Blackhat’s powers would be especially helpful. All he has is his intellect and wit to figure this out. Almost makes him want to whip out a magnifying glass and start an investigation. Flug turned his chair to the computer on the desk and started an attempt to trace the last place they found The Men Without Hats. Podemos Bailar. He looked over the site and it was exactly as Blackhat left it. Or… not. A brown key had appeared in the corner. Flug clicked it and it led to another site. A strange pad dial with different symbols. 1’s and 0’s at the left of the page and weird messaging on the right. Flug tried out random combinations but with no success. He guessed this is where his hacking abilities would come in handy. He began to work, typing away and looking for cryptic messages.

 

**_NOTHING. IT KEEPS GOING._ **

 

Flug jumped up from his seat at the sudden demonic yelling, knocking his chair backwards and on the floor. Hopefully the girlish scream went overlooked from his attention.

**_I FEEL NOTHING, I STILL CAN’T MOVE AROUND OR EVEN SEE._ **

 

“JESUS PLEASE DON’T SPEAK ABRUPTLY. ESPECIALLY YELLING.”

 

**_Mind yourself Flug, we don’t use the word ‘jesus’ in this household. Disgusting._ **

 

Flug pinched the bridge of his nose trying to regain his composure. Except it just made a big crease on the paperbag in between his goggles. Great, he’ll replace the bag later.

 

“Well, I found something, so calm down _please_.”

 

**_A site? They made another then… how original for a 2nd time._ **

 

“Not exactly, more like on the same one you deactivated. It was an addition they made. It had led to another site. I was about to try to figure out this damn password for a weird dial thing, but you interrupted me..”

 

**_This better give you a hint on where to find me. My sense of awareness has most likely been tampered with._ **

 

“How?”

 

**_If I knew, I would have gotten out already you idiot_ **

 

Flug sighed and looked back at the screen. He entered the order he dug up and took a deep breath as the page loaded to somewhere else. Flug clicked on another link as it led to more information. They hinted at other videos Flug and Blackhat recorded previously. He clicked on the different logs, some were distorted, one was blank, and another held information and pictures. No clue on where Blackhat’s whereabouts could be but this does tell them that that they are still out for the Blackhat Organization’s knowledge. It bothered Flug that they were a step ahead. Letting their guard down would not be an option until The Men Without Hats will cease to exist.

 

“Sir, I wish this could be faster it’s just going to take longer with no information..”

 

**_This is excruciatingly irritating doctor, I suggest that you quicken the pace or at least do something useful while I am not there._**

 

“Should I record for my project alone then?”

 

**_Do it as I would._ **

 

“Uh..I can try..”

 

Flug got up from his desk and left his lab. He walked down the halls, admiring the different, yet slightly terrifying paintings hung up. He stopped at what seemed to be a supply closet. He unlocked the door and looked at the different cameras they kept there. After a few moments of deciding he took one and attached it to stand with maneuverable legs, his own invention. He reached in his lab coat pocket a pulled out a complicated remote with a variety of different features. Flug thought to himself on how he could improvise with the script he wrote when actors were short now. He thought he could maybe act out Blackhats part. He had memorized the script so he knew what to say. He could try to sound loud and raspy?? A deeper voice change could help.

 

“Ahem...FLuG! ShOW THESe INsIGnIFICAnT ViEWERS tHE NEW WeAPONS UpGRADe!”

 

….. his voice cracked when attemting to lower his vocal cords at least 10 times..

 

“..That was.. horrible...”

 

**_Quite._ **


End file.
